1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of weight lifting, and in particular to the storing and handling of plate-like weights. More specifically, the invention provides an exemplary, progressive weight storage implement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Free weights have been used for decades as an excellent means by which individuals can increase their muscular strength and improve overall physical conditioning. Free weights consist primarily of dumbbells, barbells, and other devices that can be freely moved and manipulated around the fitness center or gym. Often, this medium of exercise requires the individual to place one, or a plurality of weight lifting plates or discs of various sizes onto a particular exercise machine or device to achieve the desired resistance. Such plates typically comprise a circular or multi-sided, solid steel object of varying weight. The weight, and accordingly, the overall plate dimensions correspond to one of several standard plate sizes. Once the individual concludes the exercise, the weight plates need to be returned to a storage or holding implement, such as a rack, which may be a free standing device or attached to existing exercise machines. These storage implements are typically called “weight trees” or “weight horns.” These implements are dispersed throughout the fitness center to provide individuals a place to retrieve and return the plates before and after completing free weight exercises.
The traditional design of these weight storage implements utilize a 1-inch (Standard) or a 2-inch (Olympic) center opening that exist on all weight lifting plates, adapted to receive a bar end or support post. The 1-inch design is used primarily for home fitness products, whereas the 2-inch center opening is used almost exclusively in commercial fitness settings. These implements use single, outwardly projecting cylindrical or square shaped support posts that are small enough to pass through the center opening of the plates as a means for supporting the weight. The weights are stored by simply placing the center opening of the plate over the single support post and allowing the plate to come to rest on the support post or its connected frame. These support posts can be of varying lengths and are designed to allow multiple plates to be placed on any one given post, thus making efficient use of the storage space.
The weight plates previously mentioned come in seven typical sizes or weights. All fitness equipment manufacturers most commonly produce plates in these weights: 100 pounds (45.3 Kg), 45 pounds (20.4 Kg), 35 pounds (15.9 Kg), 25 pounds (11.3 Kg), 10 pounds (4.6 Kg), 5 pounds (2.2 Kg) and 2.5 pounds (1.1 Kg). In order to allow these plates to work universally with all plate-loaded equipment, an industry standard of 1 or 2-inch center openings exist on all plates, regardless of size/weight. These standards are beneficial for the use of free weight equipment, but present problems for the storage of these weights. Since all weight storage implements use support posts small enough to pass through the standard center openings, and the center openings are identical on all plates, a 5-pound plate can be placed on the same storage post as a 45-pound plate. This leads to disorganized weight storage throughout the fitness center. To avoid this scenario, equipment manufactures and health club personnel often place labels on or near the support posts to indicate the proper plate size that is to be placed there. Unfortunately, due to error or just laziness, individuals continue to place these weights on spots designated for other size plates. This causes frustration for individuals wishing to have access to plates that become buried behind misplaced plates. Health clubs and fitness facilities are constantly expending man-hours reorganizing these weight storage implements to keep the facility neat looking and the plates easily accessible to all members. Convenience and neatness are critical to the success of any fitness center. Furthermore, because some of these plates are quite heavy, the reorganization by staff or club members leads to greater chance of injury due to excessive and unnecessary lifting.
The traditional single-support design is known within the prior art. Spearman et al, in their U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,674 for a Support Device for Plate-like Weights, illustrate this very design. While this device does meet their respective objectives and requirements for minimizing storage space, it does not attempt to resolve the problems inherent to the single-support post design.
In an attempt to address the shortcomings mentioned above, at least one manufacturer, namely, Iron Grip Barbell Company Inc, of Costa Mesa, Calif. has patented a monitoring system for weight lifting implements, including weight plates (U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,078). This system uses electrical transmitters and receivers that are mounted to weight lifting implements and storage devices respectively. Once a transmitter is attached to a weight lifting implement, it is given a unique identification signal that is stored in the memory of the respective receiver attached to the storage device. In the event that a weight lifting implement is placed in an improper location, the monitoring system processor notices the mismatch in signal transmission and generates an audio or visual error signal. This signal continues until the implement is placed in the correct location. Such a system does have its drawbacks. The expense required to implement such a system would be large due to a great deal of electrical equipment that would need to be purchased since each free weight implement and storage station would require either a transmitter or receiver. The requirement of electrical current needed to run this system poses a problem since many storage implements are place in the middle of the fitness center floor where electrical outlets would not be immediately available. In this case, battery power would be necessary and the cost to replace those on a continual basis would be significant. Additionally, due to the sophisticated equipment utilized in its operation, initial set-up and routine maintenance of such a system would require specialized knowledge not readily available. Furthermore, this system does not prevent the misplacing of weight lifting implements, but only serves to warn when something has been misplaced. Since this system would be applied to the existing plate storage devices (trees, horns) that utilize the single support bar design, the opportunity to misplace the weight plates still exists.
Accordingly, it is apparent that there is a need in the art for a weight storage device that does not require the purchase and maintenance of sophisticated equipment and, at the same time, prevents the misplacing of weight plates entirely. This device would need to be of simple construction and fabricated out of readily available materials. The design would have to stray from the typical single support post design and utilize an aspect of the weight plates that is not consistent across all sizes, thus allowing each support station to be tailored to each plate size respectively. The present invention meets these requirements. Further objects and advantages of our invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.